


Texting

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [18]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno





	Texting

The skin tight black dress hugged all of her curves perfectly, her brunette locks curled delicately and resting on her chest. Her figure moved with ease despite the 6 inch heels on her feet. Her makeup highlighted every beautiful part of her face and her mouth was tugged into a small smile. 

“I have a huge crush on you.” Rose whispered, standing up as the woman walked into the room. 

“Rose, we’re married.” Luisa chuckled, picking up her bag and shoving her keys into it, “I’ll be back at 11 at the latest, I’ll text you.” 

“I still think it’s entirely unfair that your work mates get to see you like this but I don’t get the privilege.” The redhead pouted, her arms subconsciously wrapping around the brunette’s waist. 

“Be good and you might get to see it.” Her wife winked, leaning back to look her in the eyes. 

“I’ll be angelic.” Rose whispered in a low voice into her ear, her lips finding their way to her neck, tracing down to her collarbone. 

“Rose,” Lu breathed , pushing her gently away, “later.” 

“Ugh,” the redhead grunted, “is that a promise?” 

Luisa grinned, pecking Rose on the lips, “I love you, and I’ll message you.” Before rushing out of the door. 

“I love you too, but you never promised.” Rose called after her. 

“Be good.” Luisa shouted back, Rose could hear the smirk in her voice. 

She sighed and closed the door, flopping down on the sofa and picking up her phone already. 

‘I promise x’ A message flashed on her screen 

She smiled to herself, typing out a reply and looking at the clock.

4 hours. 

She rolled her eyes and pulled her book from underneath a pillow and keeping her phone nearby her. 

After reading for just a minute her phone buzzed again. 

‘I’m here, it’s packed.’ 

‘Bet you’re the most beautiful one there’ 

‘Shut up you flirt’ 

‘Just trying to pursue you darling.’ 

‘How many times? We are married.’ 

‘I’ll never stop flirting with you, even when I’m old and dying.’ 

‘Don’t say that. You’re not dying anytime soon.’ 

‘I might do if you go out looking that fit again and don’t even let me touch you.’ 

‘Drama Queen. The meals starting, I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ 

Another glance at the clock. 

3 hours 47 minutes. 

“Come in Rose, you can do it, just read.” The redhead muttered to herself, letting out a huff of breath as she reopened her book. 

Three pages in she looked at the clock again. 

“Fuck sake.” She moaned to herself, closing her book again and pulling out her phone. 

‘Hope you’re enjoying the meal whilst I’m sat here alone and bored and sad.’ She exaggerated. 

She got up and walked to the shower, stripping off from her clothes and stepping into the stream, massaging her scalp with shampoo to try and erase Luisa from her thoughts, but it wasn’t quite that easy. 

‘I’d much rather be eating something else.’ 

A smirk tugged on Rose’s lips as she realised that there was no hope for her to get Luisa out of her mind. 

‘Don’t ruin your appetite babe ;)’ 

She chuckled to herself before getting dressed again, only into her underwear for now, and getting herself a drink, scanning the room for something to do to waste time. 

Her phone buzzed. 

She waited. 

It buzzed again.

‘I’ll be home in 3 hours.’ The first text read. 

‘In fact make that two I’m bored already and I miss you.’ 

As she was about to reply a third message came through. 

‘I bet you’re having more fun than I am right now.’ 

She typed out a reply:   
‘ just thinking of all the things I could be doing to you right now.’ 

She smiled to herself, knowing what she would be doing to her wife right now as she glanced over to her wardrobe. 

‘...stop.’ 

The message replied. 

‘Come home.’ 

She sat on her bed waiting for a reply again before she decided what she was going to do next. 

‘I can’t, you know I can’t.’ 

She opened her wardrobe, sending her reply. 

‘You can, you know you can.’ 

Already knowing the reply she would receive, she started to scan through the dresses, looking for something formal. 

‘No, Ro, I’ll see you when I’m home later baby’ 

Rose found a red, thigh length dress and pulled it on over her underwear, looking for the hairdryer and replying to her wife. 

‘Fineeee’ 

She dried her hair, pinning it back at the top and leaving the rest of it to rest on her shoulders.

The texting conversation remained neutral, Rose would occasionally slip something flirtatious into the conversation, but she mostly just kept Luisa in the dark as she pulled on her heels, grabbed a clutch bag and walked out of the apartment to her previously ordered taxi.

As she neared her destination, Rose found a back path that would allow her driver to park out of sight, grabbing her clutch and blazer jacket, slipping out of her taxi and pulling out her phone to reply to Luisa. 

‘Everybody is on the dance floor now, I miss you.’ 

‘Save me a dance’ 

After pressing send she walked to the front of the building, noticing nobody was attending the door and wandered straight in, passing the guest sign in and straight into the hall, blending in with everybody else whom as dressed in formal wear. 

‘We can dance when I’m home.’ 

Rose scanned the crowds of people and locked onto a specific table. 

Ignoring the previous text she typed out another. 

‘Who are you stuck with now then?’ 

She started to approach the table slowly, waiting for confirmation. 

‘Josh and Linda, I wish you were here. We could be having much more fun.’ 

Grinning to herself she weaves her way through the crowds, the hall laced with drunk and rich men and women, massive, long tables, scattered with various glasses, plates, an occasional phone. 

Despite all of the movement around her, Rose knew her exact path. 

She saw that familiar face, the dimple, the hair. 

She edged her way behind the brunette and leaned towards her ear, whispering delicately. 

“Did you save me that dance?” 

Luisa span around, a smile beaming on her face, yet she tried to sound stern. 

“Rose, how did you even get in? You’re not supposed to be here. I’m not even sure if you’re allowed.” 

“Shhhh, come and dance.” The redhead spoke quietly enough as not to draw any attention towards the two and took her wife’s hand, leading her into the centre of the dance floor, blending into all the couples. 

The brunette rested her head gently on Rose’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around her neck and Rose’s arms wrapped around her lover’s waist, pulling her in close. 

“I can’t believe you came.” Luisa chuckled, her warm breath tickled Rose’s neck. 

“I can’t keep my hands off of you.” Rose smiled, kissing her on the forehead. 

The redhead let her palms drop down to Luisa’s lower back, closer and closer to her ass. 

“Then don’t.” The brunette replied, looking up at Rose. 

The ex-criminal hadn’t noticed how lust filled Luisa’s eyes had been until this moment, and it made her stomach do somersaults, she inhaled deeply before replying. 

“What’s got you so hot and bothered?” Her voice remained neutral despite her trying her hardest not to tear Luisa’s clothes off there and then on the dance floor, which, although tempting, probably would result in her wife getting fired. 

“You. Your clothes. Your body. Your face. Your voice. Everything.” 

Rose audibly gulped, as though she was trying to keep the words ‘I want you’ jammed into her throat before she looked like she had caved in first. 

“Now you know how I felt earlier when you left and wouldn’t let me have some fun first.” She pouted jokingly, stroking a lock of hair from the woman’s face and tucking it behind her ear, her mouth finding its way to her wife’s and kissing her gently. 

Luisa kissed back, their lips moving against each-other lovingly, until their movements became hungrier, lust fuelled rather than love fuelled and the brunette felt the redheads hands find the way to the hem of her dress. 

She smiled, almost smirked and she took hold of Rose’s hands, taking them away from the hem of her dress but still keeping the kiss going. 

“Not here.” She uttered out as she leant back for a breath. 

“Car?” Rose replied. 

Luisa shook her head, 

“It’s too busy.” 

Rose glanced around for somewhere to go when she saw a door, leading to another room. 

She took her wife by the hand and weaves through the crowds as she had done earlier, making her way towards the large wooden door, slightly agar. 

As they reached it she pushed it open slightly, glancing in to make sure nobody was inside before deciding the coast was clear and walking in, dragging Luisa behind her. 

As soon as they were in the room, Rose slammed her wife against the door, closing it in the process and her hands once again found the hem of her dress. 

“I’ve been thinking about you in this dress all night.” Her sentence was fragmented between neck kisses as she stroked down Luisa’s thigh. 

“I’ve been thinking about you getting me out of this dress all night.” She wrapped her legs around Rose’s waist, her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, the ex-criminal’s fingertips making mesmerising patterns against her leg, making their way further and further up her dress, resting on her hip. 

“Well if you had stayed home...” Rose’s finger played with the hem of Luisa’s underwear, her index running across the elastic of it. 

“If I had stayed home I would have got into trouble at work.” Luisa raised her hips upwards, trying to encourage her wife to hurry up, but obviously Rose wouldn’t give in that easily. 

“No,” the redhead began, her voice hot against Luisa’s ear, “If you had stayed home we could have had sex, many, many times.” 

“Mmm” Luisa breathed out, regretting her decision to go out in the first place by 100%. 

Rose smiled into her kisses as she unwrapped Luisa’s legs from around her waist. 

Luisa furrowed her eyebrows, both annoyed and confused at the situation that was happening right now. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t finished with you yet.” Rose chuckled at her wife’s expression as she lowered herself to her knees, pushing the dress up the brunettes thighs, hooking her finger around her underwear. 

Luisa let out a deep breath, entangling her hands in Rose’s hair as she pulled down her underwear and pulled one leg over her shoulder shuffling forward ever so slightly, kissing her way gently up her lovers thighs and gripping her waist, holding her back, restraining her from bucking her hips. 

“Rose, please.” Luisa’s practically whimpered. 

The woman smiled and teased her a little more before leaning in to where Luisa wanted her most, swirling her tongue in an almost magical way, her hands still firmly against Luisa’s hips, her thumbs digging into her bone, but it wasn’t something she was really focusing on right now. 

“Fuck.” She muttered under her breath as Rose removed one hand from her hip to insert two fingers easily inside of her. 

Rose grinned and continued, her fingers moved rhythmically and her tongue had picked up a pattern, almost a figure of eight. 

“Rose, shit.” 

Luisa dug her hands into her wife’s hair as tugged at it gently, wanting her to be impossibly closer than she already was. 

“Oh my god.” She arched her back, at the sensation as Rose picked up the pace, her fists clenched. 

After a few more movements, Luisa spiralled over the edge, her breathing deep and fast. 

“Shit, fuck, wow.” Luisa breathed out, letting her head rest against the wall as Rose removed her fingers gently, licking them one by one and placing her leg back upright, but still holding her hips to keep her standing, her legs still a bit wobbly from her come down. 

The redhead kissed her way up her wife’s body, letting her bury her head into the crook of her neck, peppering her face and forehead with kisses and whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she regained her normal state and made herself look presentable again. 

“I love you.” Luisa finally managed to utter out, her lips finding her lovers once again. 

“I love you too, darling.” Rose replied after returning the kiss. 

“I don’t wanna go back out there.” She grunted, falling into Rose’s embrace on the sofa towards the edge of the room. 

“We can wait here for a while if you want.”   
Rose said it as though it was for Luisa’s benefit, but from the way she cuddled into Luisa it looked like she may be drained too, pulling her close to her body and using the couch throw as a blanket as they snuggled down for a bit, talking to each other about anything and everything. 

Sometime between 10:30 and 11 Rose dozed off, her eyes delicately closed, her hair sprayed out over the arm rest which they were using as a pillow, she had never looked so peaceful. Luisa stroked her cheek gently, snuggling into her a little as Rose stirred, wrapping her into an even tighter embrace, mumbling “I love you” in her sleep causing a smile to creep into Luisa’s lips. 

She didn’t know how long it was she stayed like that until she eventually fell asleep too, but the sound of Rose’s heartbeat and quiet breaths relaxed her immensely.   
————————————————————  
It was certainly not their plan to fall asleep at a party, especially not until morning. 

Rose woke up to the shrill of an alarm coming from her phone as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to try and make sense of her surroundings before reaching behind her to take her phone from the table. 

“Ugh.” She turned it off, feeling her wife beginning to stir against her chest as she stroked her hair, not wanting to disturb her but also knowing that they really did need to leave before another load of people turned up. 

“What time is it?” Luisa mumbled, still not fully awake. 

“8am, I have work in an hour.” 

“Call in sick.” The brunette snuggled further into her wife. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Rose chuckled. 

“But I want you to be tempted and stay at home. You’re always at work I never see you anymore.” Luisa’s voice was laced with genuine sadness. 

Without saying anything to Luisa, Rose started to scroll through the contacts and rang a number. 

“Hey, John. I’m not gonna be able to make it today because I think I’m coming down with the flu,” she began, continuing to stroke her wife’s hair, “Karen has the flu too? That’s terrible. I think it’s going around. Okay. Yes. Yes. Thank you. Okay bye.” 

Rose ended the call to receive a beaming brunette looking up at her. 

“Now lets get home and crawl into bed because as much as I love being this close to you, this sofa is both cramped and uncomfortable and I want my bed.” The redhead chuckled, sitting up. 

“Bagsy driving!”


End file.
